


One of those days

by haaaysel



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaysel/pseuds/haaaysel
Summary: Jinwoo really misses Myungjun, that's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back  
> so this fic is one of my rare attempts on writing fluff   
> im normally angsty so its probably not that great but i tried  
> hope y'all like it though  
> heheh

Sometimes Jinwoo wishes things didn’t have to be like this. He hates it. He hates that he can’t be with Myungjun. 

 

Jinwoo was fine a few hours ago. He decided to go to the library to study for his upcoming exams, but the moment he got there, he wanted to do nothing more than go home. But he didn’t, (Sanha wouldn’t let him) so he forced himself to focus and study, telling himself if he wanted make Myungjun proud, he should start hitting the books.

 

It works for about two hours before his brain decides to shut down. He's been reading the same sentence for the past forty minutes. He partially blames his music player. It’s on shuffle, and it just had to play Myungjun's favourite song. It makes him think of Myungjun. Then there's Sanha and Minhyuk, sharing too much affection for their given location, earning a few looks from the students nearby. It reminds him of Myungjun.

 

Jinwoo wants to cry. He knows it’s one of those days. He knows he's just being sensitive and emotional, but he can’t help it. He really misses Myungjun. He knows it’s his fault for always taking advantage of Myungjun when he was around but without him now, it feels too empty. The worst part is, he only feels this way during exam season. 

 

He forces himself to study for another ten minutes before he takes his leave. He brings himself to the dessert shop he and Myungjun used to go and takes a seat at their usual spot. He sighs, this place holds so many memories, including their first and previous date. This place was also where they first met. He smiles at the memory, he remembers how Myungjun had tripped on his feet, accidentally spilling a quarter of his coffee on Jinwoo’s shirt. He wouldn’t stop apologising for the next few hours. 

 

Jinwoo wonders what Myungjun is doing right now. He glances at his watch; 5.06pm. Ah, Myungjun is usually doing his laundry at this time. He laughs at himself, it’s ridiculous how he knows every detail of Myungjun's daily schedule but can barely remember any of the notes he just studied awhile ago. 

 

Jinwoo sighs, maybe he should stop feeling this way. If Myungjun doesn’t feel like this, then why should he? It’s always Jinwoo asking if they should meet up, if they should talk on the phone, while all Myungjun does is shoot him down.

 

Jinwoo isn’t clingy, well, not clingy like Myungjun is, but he craves attention too. Sometimes, he wants to feel the love too but—

 

"Jinwoo?"

 

Jinwoo breaks out of his thoughts, his vision focusing on the male sitting in front of him. Huh? When did he get here?

 

"....Myungjun?"

 

Myungjun looks worried, and he's sweating as if he had ran a marathon. And he knows he shouldn’t, but he really can’t help but grin, did Myungjun ran all the way here just to see him?

 

Seeing this, Myungjun furrows his eyebrows, "What are you smiling about? That’s not the right expression for someone who’s having an emergency."

 

Jinwoo has a cheeky smile when he asks, "Did you ran all the way here for me?"

 

Myungjun pursues his lips, "Jinwoo, you literally texted me "hyung i really need you please it’s an emergency", so of course I came running."

 

"Yeah, about that. See, it’s really an emergency."

 

"What?"

 

"I really miss you and wanted to see you."

 

Myungjun stares at Jinwoo with a look that says 'are you kidding me' before he sighs, "Jinwoo, we just saw each other a few days ago. We agreed not to meet during the exams because you and I know we'd only be a distraction to each other."

 

"More like you forced me to agree—"

 

"For the sake of our grades, you’re very welcome."

 

"—and I knew you'd find an excuse to not meet me so this was the only way."

 

Myungjun shakes his head in disapproval as he turns away, looking slightly annoyed.

 

Jinwoo sinks in his seat, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You can leave now if you want. I just wanted to spend some time with you, but that could be not what you wanted so, just.. go back to whatever you were doing."

 

Myungjun's facial expression softens, "It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you. The reason why I always turn you down is because once I’m with you, I wouldn’t want to leave. I miss you too, more than you know, but we really need to do well if we want to graduate. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Forgive me?"

 

Jinwoo smiles and holds his arms out for a hug, "Only if you hug me."

 

Myungjun chuckles as he stands from his seat and moves towards Jinwoo to return the hug. Jinwoo wraps his arms around Myungjun's waist, face nuzzled against his stomach.

 

Myungjun doesn’t know if he's supposed to hear it when Jinwoo mumbles, "You don’t even have to ask. I'll always forgive you, even if you don’t apologise. My heart's like a marshmallow when it comes to you. Super soft and squishy."

 

Myungjun smiles, maybe he'll spend time with Jinwoo today. He can always study tomorrow.

 

(He doesn’t. He ends up texting Jinwoo the whole day.)


End file.
